This invention relates to a hollow stabilizer for a vehicle, and more particularly to a stabilizer made of one metal pipe and having a torsion section to be coupled to a chassis, a pair of arm sections to be coupled to a wheel suspension and a pair of curved sections each connecting the torsion section and the corresponding arm section.
There is tendency that stabilizers for vehicles are made of a pipe in order to reduce their weight. They are usually made of a seamless pipe, not a welded pipe such as an electric-welded pipe. A seamless pipe is strong against fatigue and provides a reliable stabilizer. But it is expensive. By contrast, a welded pipe is inexpensive. But its seam fatigues more quickly than the other portion, particularly when the pipe is repeatedly subjected to a large stress. This is why a welded pipe is not usually used to form a stabilizer for a vehicle despite its low cost.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hollow stabilizer for a vehicle, which is made of a welded pipe and which is as strong against fatigue and as reliable as a stabilizer made of a seamless pipe.